


Gotcha.

by rakugosha666



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugosha666/pseuds/rakugosha666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you look up she's standing. She looks nervous, it's pretty cute and you have to fight not to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha.

Blearily, you open your eyes, looking for the girl who shared your bed. It's still dark, but you see her. She's clothed now, sitting at the end of the bed pulling on her boots. She hears you sit up.  
“I have to leave.” She tells you, not looking around.  
“Right.” You reply, voice void of emotion.  
She glances your way as you hug your knees to you chest and try to keep your face blank.  
“Stop that.” She chides with a smile. “It's not what you're thinking.” She says simply, in answer to your raised eyebrow.  
That pisses you off. Like what she's psychic now? Or after one goddamn night she knows your mind? “And what am I thinking?”  
“I don't know.” She tells you with a slight shrug. “But it must be wrong if it's upsetting you so much.”  
“Oh.” She's confused you now. You look at your fingers as you play with the duvet wrapped around your naked body.  
When you look up she's standing. She looks nervous, it's pretty cute and you have to fight not to smile.  
“Uh... I have to go, because of um family gathering...ness.”  
This time you don't suppress the urge to smile at her awkwardness. She sees and seems to gain confidence.  
“But, I was wondering if you um wanted to meet or something tomorrow? I-If you're free, I mean.” She's blushing furiously at this point. “We could go to Breadstix maybe?”  
You get out of bed and walk over to her. You're still completely naked and she's gone utterly scarlet as she tries not to look.  
“That sounds good.” You murmur the hint of a smile toying with your lips.  
She grins at you and you step closer. You hear her breath catch as you casually tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“I-I should um I should really be g-going.”  
“So go.” You purr.  
She nods slightly before, almost subconsciously, leaning forward to brush a kiss to your lips.  
 _Gotcha. ___


End file.
